1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying a digital map in a client. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for magnifying and displaying a part of a digital map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile terminals and personal complex terminals have become necessities of current society. The portable terminals have developed into important means of information transmission, which are quickly changed. Users of the portable terminals may use a variety of services on the Internet through the portable terminals.
Recently, a digital map service may catch users' attention. The digital map service provides geographic positions for facilities or provides place/location names on a digital map and allows the users to search the digital map.
The digital map service magnifies a digital map and provides more detailed geographic information to the users. In general, when the user requests a server to magnify a digital map output to a portable terminal (e.g., a client), the server performs a method according to the related art which includes generating a magnified map image on which detailed information items (e.g., building names, place names, and the like) are displayed, and providing the generated map image to the portable terminal. This method according to the related art magnifies and displays the entire map without magnifying and displaying only a specific part of the map.
Therefore, there is a problem in that efficiency in a data processing time and a data throughput is degraded because the server generates a map image enlarging the entire map and provides the generated map image to the portable terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for displaying a digital map to magnify and display only a specific part of the digital map.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.